


Gone. [Dream SMP]

by windela



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Friendship, Gen, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windela/pseuds/windela
Summary: Tommy’s dead, and he’s finally seeing Wilbur. But the reunion didn’t exactly go as planned. (written by @wiindela on twitter)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 56





	Gone. [Dream SMP]

He opened his eyes, finding himself surrounded by a white void. He stood up, looking to his left, and to his right, but finding no one near him. He felt light, and soft, which wasn’t really his style. But it was a feeling he never felt before. It was odd.

“What-“ Tommy said, slight panic starting to rise. Where was he?? What was going on?? Why wasn’t he in the prison??

He definitely didn’t miss the prison, obviously not. But the fact that he was just, what, taken? From there? And in this entirely new place, an unrecognizable one. Not even a place he would say, more of an endless void.

How did he get there?

He looked down at his hands, transparency at the end of his fingertips. He scrunched his eyebrows, his eyes widening. “No no no-“ He looked down at himself, realizing he didn’t look the same.

He looked ghostly.

“This can’t be I-“ He took a step back, holding his wrist. “Nononono.”

He took a couple steps back, repeating his words quietly. He felt himself back into something. He flinched, turning around swiftly.

Wilbur.

He still looked the same from when he died, still wearing that tattered trench coat. He looked nothing like how Ghostbur looked. He looked like himself, but slightly more transparent, like how Tommy was. But the gaze in his eyes didn’t look like the broken man he was during that time. He looked at him like how the Wilbur Tommy knew in the beginning would. The old Wilbur.

He looked like he cared.

“Tommy.” Wilbur sighed. “You were way too young. The way you left was horrible”

Tommy stared at him for a few seconds, unsure of what he meant. Then the tiniest smile painted across Wilbur’s face. “But I’m glad you’re here.”

Tommy took a step away from him, clenching up one of his fists instinctively. “What do you mean you’re ’glad i’m here’. Where even am I?” His tone was angry.

“It doesn’t even matter anymore.” Wilbur sighed in relief. “At least you’re safe now, and you never have to deal with that heartless being ever again.”

“Wilbur, where am I?” Tommy repeated, taking a step forward.

Wilbur looked him in the eyes, his expression turning darker. Tommy wasn’t phased by it though. He’s seen that look many times before. Wilbur sighed, sounding disappointed. As if Tommy should’ve already known.

“Tommy you’re dead.”

His eyes widened. “So, did Dream-“ He looked down at his hands. They trembled, the argument replaying in his mind.

“It can’t be, no no, I-I didn’t get to say goodbye-“ He walked backwards, holding himself. “Tubbo...where’s tubbo- I didn’t get to see Tubbo-“

Tommy was shaking, panic and anxieties rising over him. There’s so much he didn’t get to do. There’s so much he can never do again. He never open the hotel, he can never fly with a trident again, he can never feel free, he can never sit on the bench again, he can never listen to discs any longer.

He’ll never see Tubbo again.

Tubbo’s gone.

“This can’t...” His voice cracked. He turned around. The endless void continued, nothing was there. Everywhere he looked, every direction he thought he could take, was empty. Everything was empty.

“I need to go back.” Tommy faced Wil once again.

He slightly chuckled, as if the idea was ridiculous. “There’s no way to go back Tommy.”

“Dream said that there was this book-“

“You argued with him about that thing. That conversation led to your death. You didn’t believe him. Why would he help you now, he killed you himself.”

“Because I’m his puppet.” Tommy clenched his fists even harder, feeling anger boiling inside of him.

“But sometimes the player can get bored, or find a new toy to play with. Leading to the past one to get thrown away, and forgotten. I thought you’d be happy, finally being able to cut the strings away from the puppeteer. To finally be free. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Tommy exhaled, though his breaths were shaky. “All I want, is for Dream to be out of my life forever, and for my friends to be safe. For Tubbo to be safe.”

“It’s always about Tubbo.” Wilbur shook his head.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Tommy snapped back, his arms crossed.

They stayed silent for awhile, facing each other. Tommy shivered, grasping himself.

“Why did you have to do it Wilbur? Why did you leave?” He said with a shaky voice, barely making eye contact.

He didn’t answer.

“You’re a coward.” Tommy said, narrowing his eyes. “You destroyed our home and left us with nothing after.”

Wilbur still didn’t respond. He knew Tommy was right.

“I don’t want to be stuck here with you.” He turned, walking away down the path, further into the white void.

“You’re going to be Tommy.” Wilbur responded, but didn’t come after him. “If you walk away you’ll never see me again.”  
Tommy stopped.

Would he be happy with that outcome? Would he be okay with never seeing Wilbur again? He did it before.

But Wilbur’s standing right there. He’s there. Not Ghostbur. Wilbur.

But Tubbo.

Tubbo needed him.

He needed Tubbo.

“I cant leave Tubbo.”

“You already did.”

“I’M GOING BACK. I’M NOT MAKING THE SAME MISTAKE TWICE!” Tommy yelled, sprinting away. The void was cold, and it felt like at any moment, one wrong step, and he would be gone. Worse than where he was now. There was no way of knowing. Yet he kept running.

But Wilbur came after him.

“TOMMY THERE’S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!” Wilbur grabbed him, trying to restrain him from going any further.

“You’re going to be stuck here and there’s nothing we can do about it, whether you like it or not.”

His tone wasn’t angry, more of a soft tone. A kind one. But the words being spoken were not. Wilbur let him go, and Tommy fell to his knees, grasping his shirt. “I just want to go home.” His voice cracked.

“I just want to see Tubbo again.”


End file.
